


Settling In

by lary



Series: The Truth [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Draco is living in Gryffindor Tower with Harry, they both need to get along with each other's friends. This goes as well as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be continuing this series anymore, but then I found things on my computer, and well... here you are. Hope you enjoy! Absolutely no plot, just fun and snark and sex.

 

 

The afternoon that Draco moved in, the first impressions with Harry's dorm mates didn't go very well.

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Ron exclaimed, waking Harry up from his slumber. “I should've known.”

 

“Hey, mate,” Harry responded, as soon as he'd gathered his wits.

 

“Merlin, I can't believe you let us fell asleep, Potter. And you were supposed to lock the door.” Draco threw on his robe and used one of those cleaning spells Harry was always jealous of, then turned back to red-faced Ron. “Weasley.”

 

“Malfoy,” Ron grunted, before staring at Harry. “We heard... he's living here now, right? Neville's outside but Seamus and Dean are right behind me. They're not gonna be happy.”

 

“Neither am I.”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

 

**

 

“This is truly garish.” Draco's nose wrinkled as he looked around the common room. Harry found it unfairly endearing, considering that he was being a prat. “Gryffindors have no taste.”

 

“You'll reconsider after you sit in one of those armchairs with me.”

 

“Really?” Draco said, squeezing himself beside Harry. “Oh yes, I see your point.”

 

“You two are officially sickening,” Ron said, leaning his head against Hermione's thigh.

 

“Pot, kettle.”

 

**

 

The first morning that followed didn't go much better.

 

“Aaagh,” Harry exclaimed in a more or less manly squeak as he was hit by full contents of a water bucket. “Good morning to you too.”

 

“Sorry, mate,” Ron said sheepishly, casting an ineffective drying charm at Harry. “How was I supposed to know you were in the git's bed, though?”

 

“How indeed,” Draco commented sarcastically as he used a drying spell on himself, even though he'd barely caught a drop in the first place.

 

“Please?” Harry asked, but Draco simply smirked at him.

 

“Your friends,” he said, leaving Harry dry himself angrily with a towel. “You do realise, Weasley, that this means war?”

 

“Bring it on, Malfoy,” Ron responded and then turned around quickly, his ears reddening. “And for Merlin's sakes, will you put some clothes on?”

 

“Okay, get out, all of you!” Harry herded the other Gryffindors to the door, glaring at Seamus, who looked way too appreciative of the blond's body. He rounded on Draco as soon as he'd shut the door. “I'm seconding Ron, put some clothes on. I don't like anybody seeing you naked but me.”

 

“It's a bit late for that after the article you had them publish,” Draco said, clearly taking pleasure in Harry's discomfort. “Besides, you're in your boxers, too.”

 

“They're my roommates. It's hardly the same thing when they've seen me a thousand times,” he argued, but capitulated fast when Draco's eyes narrowed. “Fine, we'll spell the bed curtains shut from now on.”

 

“Oh, I plan on doing much more than that,” Draco smirked.

 

**

 

“You could be nicer to my friends,” Harry said as they made their way up from the great hall. Dinner had been filled with awkward silences and scathing comments. “You know, since you're now living with us and all.”

 

“It could be worse.”

 

“Could be better, too,” Harry groused. He still hadn't gotten the stinkbomb smell out of his trousers. Draco swore he'd only meant it for Ron, which didn't actually make Harry feel much happier about the situation.

 

“Aww, darling, I'll make it up to you. It's been a while since we utilised the prefects' bath anyway.”

 

Harry swore that one day he wouldn't let Draco off the hook so easily. Any day now.

 

**

 

The first time Harry spent time with Pansy... could've gone better.

 

“But I couldn't possibly leave Harry alone.” Draco batted his eyelashes.

 

“Then bring him with you,” Pansy said, turning and walking off in a flutter of robes.

 

“What can possibly be so urgent?” Harry was definitely not looking forward to a visit in Slytherin territory.

 

“Shoes.”

 

“What?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

Oh, he did see, alright.

 

“Oh, that red is perfect,” Pansy sighed, walking back and forth in front of her mirror. “Thank you darling.”

 

“It matches Potter's cheeks.” Draco had a positively evil look. “What's the matter, never seen somebody in heels before?”

 

“It's not the heels I'm objecting to, but does she have to be half-naked?”

 

“That's just Pansy,” Draco shrugged.

 

**

 

Their first evening alone together... well, that made up for it.

 

“Draco?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you-- ahh, do that again!” It was several minutes before his ability for speech returned. “Do you think we should get to know each other more?”

 

“I'm getting to know you right now.”

 

“I meant, if we should talk more.”

 

“Oh, I can certainly do that. Do you know that your arse is fucking perfect? Wet and hot and greedy. How much do you think you could take? Would you want my whole fist in you?” Draco said, breathless and rugged in a way that was taking Harry so close to coming. “Why do you think I always lose quidditch to you? Your tight arse is all I can think about. I'd like to fuck you with your broom, see how far you can take it.

 

“I think I've changed my mind. You must be the Chosen One. This,” Draco pushed in hard, “is what you were chosen for. This,” another hard shove made Harry moan, “is what you're really good for. Don't you agree?”

 

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as Draco's cock grazed his prostate. “Please.”

 

“Such a delicious little cockslut.” Draco purred. “I think you were made to be fucked.”

 

“Oh, god yes.” It was fucking unfair how in control Draco still seemed to be while Harry felt like he was falling into pieces. But two could play this game, and by now he'd gathered pretty good evidence of the blond's kinks. “Will you shut up and fuck me already? I want you to take me so hard.”

 

“Don't-- ohh-- don't want to talk anymore then?”

 

“Shut up.” He braced himself against the headboard when Draco rammed in harder. God, he wanted more, wanted to make the other boy unravel. “Use my hole, c'mon, take it. Want your cock in me, want to feel you coming inside me.”

 

“Fucking greedy little slut,” Draco growled, and Harry felt arousal and anticipation shoot down his spine. And the next thing Draco drove into him, making him grasp the headboard tighter as he was breached again in a brutal pace. Draco's nails dug in his shoulders to the point of pain and it only made him harder.

 

“Please.”

 

“Harry,” Draco gasped into his ear, his left hand coming to caress his neck and then throat, pressing lightly on his windpipe. “Now, come now. Like that. Harry...”

 

The pleasure took over in a wave of euphoria which seemed to never end.

 

Yeah, okay, Harry thought as he caught his breath lying beside the other boy. He could learn to live like this.

 

 


End file.
